1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image composing apparatus and a method of continuously picking up plural images and combining the plural images, thereby composing a shot image, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When shooting a subject giving weak light, such as a starlit sky, since conventional cameras need a long-time exposure, only images could be obtained, which show moving objects or stars falling or rotating around the earth. To solve such disadvantage of the conventional cameras, a technique was proposed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-259184, which performs image-pickup operations each with a short-time exposure to obtain plural images (hereinafter, referred to as the “successive-exposure image-pickup operation”), and shifts the plural obtained images by moving distances of the moving objects respectively to combine them together.
Using the above technique, plural images are combined together, whereby a shot image having necessary brightness and showing still objects can be obtained.